This invention relates to a wallpaper trimming tool and, more particularly, relates to a cutting device for trimming wallpaper and the like wall coverings on outer wall corners.
Hand tools for the trimming and cutting of wall coverings such as wallpaper are well-known. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,473,551; 2,889,623; 3,500,540 and 4,077,124 discloses various embodiments of wallpaper cutting and trimming hand tools. A common problem in known cutting tools is the difficulty in maintaining a straight cut relative to a wall corner. In addition, the depth of cut and recess of cut edge from a wall corner often are difficult to control and the completion of a cut on a wall corner from the floor to the ceiling often is difficult to accomplish. The cut edges of wall coverings such as wallpaper thus often are susceptible to damage due to separation and fraying necessitating the use of protective plastic wall corners.